Sweet Years
by Mandis
Summary: Outra Demily...Num futuro em que David e Emily estão casados ele resolve dar um presente de aniversário especial a ela.


**Título:** Sweet Years  
**Autora:** Amanda  
**Categoria:** AU, Future Fic, Challenge NFF  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Completa:** [x] Sim [ ]Não  
**Resumo:** Num futuro em que David e Emily estão casados ele resolve dar um presente de aniversário especial a ela.

**Flashback on**

_- David, venha conhecer Emily Deschanel, ela vai interpretar Temperance Brennan – disse Hart Hanson ao chamá-lo para um canto do estúdio – Emily, esse é David Boreanaz, o Seeley Booth.__  
__- Prazer – ela falou e estendeu a mão, que ele logo pegou em um aperto firme e caloroso.__  
__- Ah, não fale isso assim, logo de cara. Espere conhecê-lo. – Hart fez a piadinha sem graça dele e se afastou para falar com um dos produtores.__  
__- Não liga não, apesar das péssimas piadas ele é genial.__  
__- Ok - ela riu constrangida e abaixou a cabeça, ligeiramente corada. Ele também riu encantado em como uma mulher tão bonita poderia ser tão tímida._

**Flashback off**

13 anos depois...

- David, você não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?  
- Só quando chegarmos lá. Emily, esse é o sétimo aniversário seu em que você está casada comigo. Eu já te dei algo que você não gostou?  
- Claro que não, você sempre acerta.  
- Então confia em mim.  
- Eu confio, mas e as crianças? Vão ficar bem sem nós?  
- Vão. O Jaden e a Bardot estão com a D. Madeleine e a Alex e o Duncan com a Zoey. Não se preocupe e aproveite o fim de semana.  
- Ok.

**Flashback on – 8 anos antes**

_- Em, me desculpa te ligar a essa hora, mas eu não sabia o que fazer e eu tinha que falar com alguém e...__  
__- Dav, calma, o que aconteceu?__  
__- Você pode vir aqui para casa agora? Por favor, eu preciso de você.__  
__- Ok, em 15 minutos eu estou aí – ela colocou uma roupa qualquer e em exatos 15 minutos estava tocando a campainha dele, que logo abriu a porta e a abraçou forte, enterrando o rosto no cabelo dela e tremendo compulsivamente, para desespero dela – David, o que está acontecendo? Onde estão as crianças? E a Jamie? – a cada pergunta ele a apertava mais – Você está me deixando preocupada, o que foi?__  
__- A Jamie morreu, Em. Ela foi buscar o Jaden na casa de um amigo e me deixou em casa com a Bardot, mas... mas houve um acidente e...__  
__- Shhh, ok, não precisa dizer mais nada – agora era ela quem o abraçava forte e o conduzia para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si.__  
__- Eu liguei pra casa do amigo do Jaden, ele vai dormir lá hoje, amanhã de manhã eu vou contar. Como eu vou falar pra o meu filho que a mãe dele morreu, Em?__  
__- Você fez bem, até amanhã você vai estar mais calmo e então você conta. Você consegue, eu sei que sim. Pelo seu filho. – eles ficaram abraçados assim por meia hora, até Bardot começar a chorar. Ele fez menção de ir até o quarto da filha, mas ela o parou – Pode deixar que eu vou, Dav.__  
__- Obrigado. Ela deve estar com fome. Tem uma mamadeira pronta na geladeira, que a Jamie deixou caso demorasse, é só esquentar no microondas. – ela viu que foi difícil para ele pronunciar o nome da mulher, mas sabia que ele estava retomando o controle pelo bem dos filhos.__  
__- Ok – ela foi primeiro até o quarto da menina e a pegou, depois foi até a cozinha esquentar a mamadeira, tentando acalmar o bebê enquanto isso. David olhava a cena, que se repetiria muito dali para frente, e agradeceu a Deus por ter colocado essa mulher em sua vida._

**Flashback off**

- Em, meu amor, chegamos – ele disse, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo no rosto dela – Acorda, dorminhoca – ainda sonolenta ela virou o rosto para ele, recebendo um beijo leve na boca.  
- Chegamos?  
- Sim. Reconhece?  
- Como eu poderia esquecer? Amei a surpresa – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e o olhou nos olhos – E eu te amo! – e o beijou apaixonadamente.  
- Eu também te amo, mas ainda não acabou – ele deu a volta, abriu a porta do carro para ela, como sempre, e deu as chaves para o manobrista, entrando no hotel cinco estrelas. Como a reservas tinham sido feitas há algum tempo em poucos minutos eles estavam na suíte. Rapidamente ele a levou à varanda com vista para o Central Park e apontou para um ponto no parque – Você se lembra? Lá foi a primeira vez que a gente – mas ele não terminou a frase, pois Emily o beijou novamente e com mais intensidade do que alguns momentos antes.

**Flashback on - 7 anos antes**

_- Em, para onde você vai?__  
__- Vou dar uma volta no Central Park, Dav, até amanhã.__  
__- Sozinha?__  
__- Sim – ela respondeu já se preparando para o que ela sabia que estava por vir.__  
__- Nem pensar, vou com você – agora a atenção de toda a equipe, que havia ido para NY gravar um episódio de Bones, estava em mais uma das demonstrações do superprotecionismo dele em relação a ela, cada vez mais intensas e divertidas, ao menos para quem assistia.__  
__- David, eu não sou mais criança, posso me cuidar sozinha – ela ficava mais vermelha a cada instante, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha.__  
__- Está escuro e o Central Park é perigoso à noite, Emily, todos sabem disso, pelo amor de Deus!__  
__- São 8h da noite, não 2h da manhã! E eu não preciso discutir isso com você. Até amanhã.__  
__- Se você pensa que eu vou deixar você ir sozinha naquele parque á essa hora está muito enganada – ele disse depois de puxá-la pelo braço, Ela ia retrucar, mas ele foi mais rápido e decidiu mudar de estratégia – Por favor, eu me preocupo com você, me deixa te acompanhar? – ele falou baixinho com sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado, que ele sabia que ela não resistia.__  
__- Isso é golpe baixo – todos riram do comentário, fazendo-a corar mais ainda – Vamos logo antes que eu dê uma de avestruz e enfie a cabeça no chão – ela falou baixinho.__  
__- Ok, vamos. Ah, Em, você fica linda vermelha como um tomate – ele disse alto, causando mais risadas e levando um tapa no braço._

_Alguns minutos depois e eles estavam caminhando em silêncio. Ela pensativa e ele preocupado de que a tivesse magoado._

_- Emily, tudo bem com você? Porque se eu te chateei, me desculpa...__  
__- O que está acontecendo?__  
__- O quê?__  
__- Com você. Por que está agindo assim comigo? Como se fosse meu namorado? Como se estivesse apaixonado por mim quando na verdade você não está e...__  
__- Quem disse?__  
__- Quem disse o quê?__  
__- Que eu não estou apaixonado por você?__  
__- Você não está. Você está carente por causa da morte da Jamie e eu sou a pessoa mais próxima, você deve estar confundindo tudo. Só isso.__  
__- Não, não é só isso. Eu me encantei por você no momento em que te conheci, me apaixonei e me apaixono mais ainda a cada dia que passo perto de você, seja no trabalho, seja em casa com você me ajudando com as crianças. E isso começou muito tempo antes do acidente.__  
__- Não diz isso, é muito cedo e tem as crianças – ela disse fechando os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava.__  
__- Já faz um ano que ela morreu, eu tenho que continuar minha vida e é com você que eu quero fazer isso. O Jaden te ama quase tanto quanto a Jamie e para a Bardot você é a mãe dela. E eu sei que você os ama como se fossem seus filhos. Você é a mulher da minha vida, Emily – disse ele colocando as mãos na cintura dela para impedi-la de se afastar.__  
__- David, não brinca comigo assim...__  
__- Para mim isso não é brincadeira. É amor. Mas e para você? – agora ele estava bem próximo, a boca a centímetros da dela.__  
__- Também não. Eu te amo tanto. – dizendo isso ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e o beijou de leve, como se aquele momento pudesse desaparecer a qualquer segundo. Aos poucos, porém, eles quiseram mais e ela abriu a boca, num convite que ele aceitou prontamente. Foi um beijo lento e profundo, que eles aproveitaram completamente._

**Flashback off**

- Obrigada – ela disse alguns minutos depois de se amarem.  
- Sempre que quiser, madame – ele respondeu com um sorriso safado no rosto.  
- Besta – ela retrucou, dando-lhe um tapa no braço – Não era disso que eu estava falando e você sabe.  
- Claro que sei, meu amor.  
- Desde que eu te conheci eu tive muitos momentos felizes, mas o nosso primeiro beijo foi especial, você entende?  
- Sim. Ele marcou um novo começo para nós, Foi quando passamos de melhores amigos para amantes de fato.  
- Exato. Seis meses depois nos casamos. Há cinco anos tivemos a Alex, há três o Duncan e hoje não consigo me ver sem você e sem as crianças. As quatro, para mim são todos meus filhos.  
- Eu sei. E isso só me faz te amar cada vez mais – se olharam longamente, até que o celular dele tocou – São Alex e Duncan – disse ele olhando no visor do aparelho antes de atender, ao mesmo tempo em que o dela tocava.  
- Jaden e Bardot – ela falou baixinho, já imaginando que eles só podiam ter combinado ligar no mesmo horário. Eles falaram um pouco com as crianças e depois trocaram de telefone, conversaram mais um pouco e desligaram, deitando na cama novamente, ela com a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele e ele com uma mão na cintura dela e a outra segurando a mão livre dela, totalmente à vontade.  
- Então, vamos naquele restaurante que você gosta?  
- Hoje não, não quero sair dessa cama.  
- Mas, Em, toda vez que a gente vem à New York você faz questão de ir naquele restaurante!  
- Vamos amanhã, hoje é meu aniversário, eu tenho o direito de passá-lo na cama com meu marido, não é? – ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.  
- Claro, tudo o que você quiser.  
- Tudo mesmo?  
- Sim. Mas no meu aniversário eu quero o mesmo privilégio.  
- Qual deles, ficar na cama com a sua mulher ou fazer tudo o que quiser?  
- Os dois – ele deu um sorriso sensual antes de capturar os lábios dela em um beijo arrebatador.


End file.
